This study is evaluating a novel approach to the control of retroviral replication via the use of the antisense oligonucleotide, GEM-91. The study is a Phase I/IIA design which is evaluating the safety and relative antiretroviral activity of GEM-91 in a dose-escalating fashion. Thus far, the dose has been increased to 2.4 mg/kg/day with no evidence of significant toxicity nor antiviral effect. The current plan is to continue the dose escalation to higher doses. The UAB site has enrolled 4 persons thus far.